1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer, more specifically to a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer for radiating heat from a body portion beneath a hinge shaft of an openable/closable cover for a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers have gradually been miniaturized to a portable notebook size as shown in FIGS. 20A and 20B. This is constituted by a main body 1 having a housing 5 with a keyboard therein (not shown) and accommodating therein a CPU 2, a HDD 3, a PC card 4 and so on therein, a display device 6, and a hinge for coupling the display device 6 to the main body 1 so that the display device 6 forms an openable/closable cover for housing 5 the. The keyboard has a plurality of keys having keytops arranged in a matrix manner with a small gap between adjacent keys. Information input from the keyboard is processed by CPU 2 in the main body and displayed on the display device 6.
The notebook type computer described above generates heat from high temperature elements built into the main body (for example, a CPU), which heat must be dissipated therefrom. In the prior art, a heat dissipation plate 7 made of aluminum or copper is attached to the high temperature element to radiate the heat in the interior of the computer.
According to the prior art heat dissipation structure described above, it is possible to equalize the temperature in the interior of the computer, but the temperature may rise as a whole to exceed an allowable limit of other elements having a lower resistance to heat (such as an HDD, a PC card, an FDD, a CD-ROM or the like).
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem inherent in the prior art by providing a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer capable of effectively carrying out the heat dissipation from a high temperature element (such as a CPU).